List of American comics creators
This is a list of American comics creators. Although comics have different formats, this list covers creators of comic books, graphic novels and comic strips, along with early innovators. The list presents authors with the United States as their country of origin, although they may have published or now be resident in other countries. For other countries, see List of comic creators. Comic strip creators *Adams, Scott, creator of Dilbert *Ahern, Gene, creator of Our Boarding House, Room and Board, The Squirrel Cage and The Nut Bros. *Andres, Charles, creator of CPU Wars *Berndt, Walter, creator of Smitty *Bishop, Wally, creator of Muggs and Skeeter *Byrnes, Gene, creator of Reg'lar Fellers *Caniff, Milton, creator of Terry and the Pirates and Steve Canyon *Capp, Al, creator of Li'l Abner *Crane, Roy, creator of Captain Easy and Wash Tubbs *Crespo, Jaime, creator of Life on the Edge of Hell *Davis, Jim, creator of Garfield *Defries, Graham Francis, co-creator of Queens Counsel *Fagan, Kevin, creator of ''Drabble *Falk, Lee, creator of The Phantom and Mandrake the Magician *Fincher, Charles, creator of The Illustrated Daily Scribble and Thadeus & Weez *Griffith, Bill, creator of Zippy *Groening, Matt, creator of Life in Hell *Guindon, Dick, creator of The Carp Chronicles and Guindon *Guisewite, Cathy, creator of Cathy *Hagy, Jessica, creator of Indexed *Hamlin, V. T., creator of Alley Oop *Herriman, George, creator of Krazy Kat *Hess, Sol, creator with Wallace Carlson of The Nebbs *Hollander, Nicole, creator of Sylvia *Johnston, Lynn, creator of For Better or For Worse *Kelly, Walt, creator of Pogo *Links, Marty, creator of Emmy Lou *Lynch, David, creator of The Angriest Dog in the World *Lynde, Stan, creator of Rick O'Shay and Latigo *Marlett, Ron, creator of Ensign Bafflestir *Mosley, Zack, creator of The Adventures of Smilin' Jack *Piccolo, Rina, creator of Tina's Groove *Post, Howard, creator of The Dropouts *Raymond, Alex, creator of Flash Gordon *Schulz, Charles M., creator of Peanuts *Terry, Hilda, creator of Teena *Voight, Charles, creator of Betty *Watterson, Bill, creator of Calvin and Hobbes Comic book creators Living Mainstream *Abel, Jessica *Adams, Art *Adams, Neal *Adkins, Dan *Allred, Mike *Almond, Bob *Anderson, Brent *Anderson, Murphy *Aragones, Sergio *Austin, Terry *Ayers, Dick *Azzarello, Brian *Bagley, Mark *Bassford, Richard *Bendis, Brian Michael *Beranek, Christian *Berger, Karen, Vertigo editor *Booth, Brett *Boyle, Troy *Breyfogle, Norm *Brennan, T. Casey *Brunner, Frank *Burkett, Cary *Buscema, Sal, brother of John Buscema *Busiek, Kurt *Byrne, John *Cannon, Max *Cardy, Nick *Cariello, Sergio *Carrabotta, Vic *Chang, Bernard *Charest, Travis *Clowes, Daniel *Colan, Gene *Conway, Gerry *Corben, Richard * Culkin, Darlene *Cuti, Nicola *Darrow, Geofrey *David, Peter *Davis, Jack *DeMatteis, J.M. *Deporter, Vince *DiGerolamo, Tony *Ditko, Steve *Dominguez, Richard *Doran, Colleen *Dringenberg, Mike *Emberlin, Randy *Englehart, Steve *Evanier, Mark *Feldstein, Al *Fincher, Charles *Flamini, Anthony *Forte, John *Frenz, Ron *Friedrich, Gary, no relation to Mike Friedrich *Friedrich, Mike, no relation to Gary Friedrich *Giella, Joe *Giffen, Keith *Gillis, Peter B. *Gilmore, S. Craig *Goldberg Stan *Golden, Michael *Grell, Mike *Hama, Larry *Hamner, Cully *Marc Hansen *Harris, Jack C.ComicVine.com: Jack C. Harris *Harris, Tony *Hoberg, Rick *Howell, Richard *Hudnall, James D. *Igle,Jamal *Infantino, Carmine, DC Comics artist, later executive *Isabella, Tony *Jones, Bruce *Jones, Kelley *Jones, Russ *Johns, Geoff *Joyner PhD, Tom *Jurgens, Dan *Justiniano *Kaluta, Mike *Kamen, Jack *Kesel, Barbara *Kesel, Karl *Kieth, Sam *Kirkman, Robert *Klein, Todd *Kolins, Scott *Kristiansen, Teddy *Larsen, Erik *Law, Rick *Layton, Bob *Lazarus, Leon *Lee, Jae *Lee, Jim *Lee, Stan *Levitz, Paul *Liefeld, Rob *Lilly, Mike *Little, Jason *Lovece, Frank *Mack, David *Maggin, Elliot S! *Mantlo, Bill, *Marcos, Pablo *Martin, Mark *Matt, Joe *Mavrides, Paul *Mayerik, Val *McDonnell, Luke *McFarlane, Todd *McGregor, Don *McLeod, Bob *McManus, Shawn *Michelinie, David *Mignola, Mike *Milgrom, Al *Miller, Frank *Miyazawa, Takeshi *Moeller, Christopher *Moldoff, Sheldon *Morales, Rags *Motter, Dean *Netzer, Michael *O'Neil, Dennis *Okamoto, Mike *Ordway, Jerry *Ostrander, John *Potts, Carl *Palmer, Tom *Patton, ChuckComicVine.com: Chuck Patton *Palmiotti Jimmy *Pérez, George *Perlin, Don *Ploog, Mike *Portacio, Whilce *Potter, Greg *Pulido, Brian *Purcell, Steve *Quesada, Joe, 2000s editor-in-chief of Marvel Comics *Race, Janice *Randall, Ron *Reese, Ralph *Robinson, Jerry *Rosa, Don *Ross, Alex *Rucka, Greg *Russell, P. Craig *Sakai, Stan *Schwartz, David *Severin, John, brother of Marie Severin *Severin, Marie, sister of John Severin *Sherman, Jim *Shooter, Jim, 1980s Marvel Comics editor-in-chief *Simon, Joe *Sinnott, Joe *Sienkiewicz, Bill *Simonson, Louise *Simonson, Walt *Silvestri, Marc *Slifer, Roger *Slott, Dan *Staton, Joe *Stelfreeze, Brian *Steranko, Jim *Stern, Roger *Straczynski, J. Michael *Thomas, Roy *Mark Andrew Smith *Smith, Paul *Totleben, John *Trimpe, Herb *Truman, Tim *Tyler, Carol *Vachss, Andrew *Valentino, Jim *Vaughan, Brian K. *Vess, Charles *Waid, Mark *Wein, Len *Weiss, Alan *Weiss, Morris *Willingham, Bill *Wolfman, Marv *Warren, Adam *Wrightson, Bernie *Way, Gerard Independent and underground *Daugherty, Donna, creator of Donet Arts and Toons *Abrams, James S, creator of Archaic *Adams, Eric, creator of Lackluster World *Bagge, Peter, creator of Hate *Barr, Donna, creator of Stinz and The Desert Peach *Bechdel, Alison, creator of Dykes to Watch Out For *Jeffrey Brown creator of 'Clumsy', 'Unlikely', Incredible Change-Bots' and more. http://jeffreybrowncomics.blogspot.com/ *Ross Campbell, creator of Wet Moon *Burns, Charles, creator of El Borbah and Black Hole *Bob Burden, creator, Flaming Carrot *Kody Chamberlain, artist on "30 Days of Night" and "Digital Webbing" *Ruji Chapnik, creator of Don Depresso *Crumb, Robert *Dame Darcy, creator of Meatcake *Kim Deitch *Diane DiMassa, creator of Hothead Paisan *Troy Dye, creator of Goblin Chronicles *Kevin Eastman co-creator of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Chondra Echert, The Armory Wars *Espinosa, Rod, creator of Neotopia and The Courageous Princess *Andy Fish, creator of Adam Bomb *Hart D. Fisher, creator of Jeffrey Dahmer: An Unauthorized Biography of a Serial Killer, publisher of Boneyard Press *Mary Fleener *Shary Flenniken, creator of Trots and Bonnie *Brad W. Foster, creator of Mechthings and co-creator of The Adventures of Olivia *Chandra Free *David Gallaher, creator and writer of the comic version of Yours Truly, Johnny Dollar *Tatiana Gill *Phoebe Gloeckner, author of A Child's Life and The Diary of a Teenage Girl *Green, Justin, creator of Binky Brown *Gregory, Roberta, creator of Naughty Bits *Hernandez, Gilbert "Beto", co-creator of Love and Rockets *Graeme Buchan, writer, Creepy Scarlett Creepy Scarlett: Official Face Book Page *Hernandez, Jaime, co-creator of Love and Rockets *Hernandez, Javier, creator of El Muerto *Hernandez, Mario, co-creator of Love and Rockets *Don Hillsman II *Kirby, Robert, creator of Curbside *Kominsky-Crumb, Aline, creator of The Bunch *Peter Laird co-creator of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *David Lawrence *Joseph Michael Linsner, creator of Dawn *David Rees *Joe Luby, creator of Sir Clegis *Matt Madden *Scott McCloud, creator of Zot! *Carla Speed McNeil, creator of Finder *Pop Mhan, creator of Blank and co-creator of Spyboy *Richard Moore, creator of Far West and Boneyard *Moore, Terry *Josh Neufeld, artist for American Splendor and creator of A.D.: New Orleans After the Deluge *Dan O'Neill, founder, the Air Pirates *William O'Neill, co-creator, Violent Messiahs, Chassis *Schrag, Ariel *Seda, Dori, 1980s underground satirist *Seeley, Tim, creator, HACK/slash, Loaded Bible, Lovebunny & Mr. Hell *Ottney, Ryan Scott, writer, The Legend of Isis, Bikini Bandits *Pekar, Harvey, creator, American Splendor *Perry, Fred, creator, Gold Digger and Legacy *Pini, Wendy, creator, Elfquest *Rice, Doug, creator of Dynamo Joe *Roberson, John Linton, creator of Vitriol and Vladrushka. *Robbins, Trina, artist/writer, Wonder Woman and underground comics *Rodriguez, Spain *Sanchez, Claudio Writer The Armory Wars *Sanchez, Darren *Sala, Richard, creator of Peculia *Shelton, Gilbert, creator, The Fabulous Furry Freak Brothers *Shipman, Gary, creator, Pakkins' Land *Shipman, Rhoda, co-writer, Pakkins' Land *Jesse Shira, Co-creator of Blamo Comics and writes for The Mirage, The Unlimiteds, Big-Man, Rayman, and Lightning Bug *Smith, Jeff, creator, Bone *Smylie, Mark, creator Artesia *Spiegelman, Art, creator of Pulitzer Prize winning Maus *Thompson, Bart *Tomine, Adrian, creator of Optic Nerve *Vasquez, Jhonen, creator, Johnny the Homicidal Maniac, Squee *Veitch, Rick *Wagner, Matt, creator of Mage and Grendel *Ware, Chris, creator of The Acme Novelty Library and Jimmy Corrigan *Waller, Reed, creator of Omaha the Cat Dancer *White, Mack *Welz, Larry, creator of Cherry *Woodring, Jim, creator of Frank *Joshua Workman, Co-Creator of Blamo Comics and Draws on Ferocity, The Mirage, The Unlimiteds, Lightning Bug, Rayman, Big-Man, X'', ''Dusk, Blaze, and writes for The Unlimiteds and X'' *Yune, Tommy, creator of ''Buster the Amazing Bear, writer/artist of Speed Racer Webcomics *Onstad, Chris, creator of Achewood Deceased *Ackerman, Forrest J, co-creator of Vampirella, editor and principal writer of the magazine Famous Monsters of Filmland *Abel, Jack, DC and Marvel Comics inker *Alascia, Vince Timely Comics and Charlton Comics artist *Andru, Ross, penciller best known as John Romita Sr.'s successor on The Amazing Spider-Man *Aparo, Jim, DC Comics artist best known for 1970s Batman *Arnold, Everett A. "Busy", publisher, Quality Comics *Atkinson, Ruth *Avison, Al, Golden Age Captain America artist *Barks, Carl, longtime writer and artist of Donald Duck and Scrooge McDuck comics *Beck, C. C., creator of the original Captain Marvel *Biro, Charles, 1911-1972, creator of Steel Sterling. Best known for work with publisher Lev Gleason Comic House *Boring, Wayne, artist best known as Superman's primary artist in late 1940s to 1950s *Burgos, Carl, Golden Age, creator of the Human Torch *Buscema, John, longtime artist for Marvel Comics *Cockrum, Dave, co-creator of the "new X-Men" *Louis Cazeneuve, Golden Age Aquaman artist *Scott Clark, artist for the Martian Manhunter back-up in the new Justice League of America series *Cole, Jack, creator of Plastic Man *Colletta, Vince, inker noted for work on Jack Kirby's The Mighty Thor *Craig, Johnny *Crandall, Reed *DeCarlo, Dan, longtime Archie Comics writer-artist, created Josie and the Pussycats *Dillin, Dick, longtime artist of Justice League of America *Drake, Arnold, co-creator of The Guardians of the Galaxy; co-created It Rhymes with Lust *DuBois, Gaylord, creator of Brothers of the Spear, longtime writer of Tarzan, Roy Rogers, Turok, Space Family Robinson and more *Eisner, Will, creator of The Spirit, writer, educator *Elder, Bill *Evans, George, illustrator for EC *Everett, Bill, creator of Namor the Sub-Mariner *Fine, Lou, Golden Age great; creator, Black Condor *Finger, Bill Co Creater of Batman *Fisher, Seth artist best known for his work at Vertigo (DC Comics), and Marvel Comics *Fox, Gardner, longtime writer of the Justice Society of America, Justice League of America, and many others *Frazetta, Frank *Gerber, Steve, creator of Howard the Duck *Giacoia, Frank, aka Frank Ray, Silver Age inker, known for work on Jack Kirby's Captain America *Goodwin, Archie *Graham, Billy *Grainger, Sam *Grant, Vernon, creator of The Love Rangers *Gustavson, Paul, Golden Age creator of The Angel *Harris, Lee, Harris Levey, DC Comics illustrator, creator of Air Wave *Hartley, Al *Heck, Don *Iger, Jerry *Ingels, Graham *Kane, Bob, creator of Batman *Kane, Gil, artist of Green Lantern, The Atom, The Amazing Spider-Man and other Silver Age characters; early innovator in graphic novels *Keller, Jack, longtime Kid Colt'' artist *Kirby, Jack, co-creator of Captain America, co-creator of Marvel Comics characters including the Fantastic Four, the Hulk and the X-Men *Klein, George, Silver Age inker *Krigstein, Bernie *Kubert, Joe *Kurtzman, Harvey *Kweskin, Sam *Leav, Mort *LeRose, Bob *Maneely, Joe, 1950s Atlas artist best known for comics The Black Knight, Yellow Claw, and The Ringo Kid *Manning, Russ *Mayer, Sheldon, Golden Age artist for DC Comics, creator of Sugar & Spike *Meskin, Morton *Mooney, Jim, Supergirl *Morisi, Pete *Morrow, Gray *Mortimer, Win *Novick, Irv *O'Neill, Rose, Creator of 1909 Kewpie Comics *Orlando, Joe *Purcell, Howard *Reinman, Paul, 1950s penciler and Silver Age inker best known for Jack Kirby work, including The Incredible Hulk #1 *Robison, Alex *Rogers, Marshall *Roussos, George, aka George Bell, Marvel Comics inker best known for early issues of Jack Kirby's The Fantastic Four *Rule, Christopher *Schomburg, Alex *Schulz, Charles M. *Schwartz, Julius, editor for DC Comics often credited with launching the Silver Age of Comic Books *Segar, E.C., creator of Thimble Theatre and Popeye *Sekowsky, Mike *Shores, Syd, Golden Age Captain America artist; active through 1970s *Slesinger, Stephen, best known as the creator of Red Ryder and King of the Royal Mounted *Smith, Sidney, creator of The Gumps *Stone, Chic, Silver Age inker best known for work with Jack Kirby *Sutton, Tom *Sprang, Dick co Creater Of the Riddler and long time batman artist. *Swan, Curt, best known as Superman's primary 1960s artist *Tartaglione, John *Toth, Alex *Tuska, George *Weisinger, Mort, Silver Age editor of the Superman titles *Ogden Whitney *Williamson, Al *Wood, Wally, best known for his EC Comics work *Wright, Gregory Flash cartoon creators *Navarro, Kenn, creator of Happy Tree Friends *Steve Duquette See also *List of newspaper comic strips References Category:Lists of comics creators Category:American comics